Character Relationships
This page is for relationships between characters. Maxelle Maxelle is the romantic relationship of Max Lemming and Rachelle Carla Redford. They have been dating since January 15, 2011. The two of them are very close, and spend a lot of time together, and Rachelle will often join him at concerts and perform. Denyan Denyan is the romantic relationship of Denise Wilson and Ryan Burghley. They have been dating officially since the 27th of February, 2012, but a lot of their friends (stalkers) picked up their crushes on each other a lot earlier. They are in looove and have a meeting place, and a secret date place and they even did a play together. Also, Denise and Ryan have bad habits of getting jealous of the other one's interactions with the other gender (OOC:I wonder how Denise will react if Ryan starts having bromances?) Denise even said that she wanted to look after Ryan's niece with him so they could spend more time together. Fanfiction . *Denyan Fanfic #1, by SunriseHorseForever *Denyan Fanfic #2, by SunriseHorseForever *Mini's Denyan Drabbles by Minithepeanut *Denyan Fanfic by Eternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl Jaustin Jaustin is the friendly romantic pairing of Jasmine Wilson and Austin Montgomery. They are currently in love, but denying it. The relationship's stalkers are Shiraz and Jellybean Rachelle Carla Redford and Mary Grace York. Everyone knows that Jasmine likes Austin, but it is unknown if Austin likes her back. Many people talk about a diary Jasmine has full of love notes about Austin, but Jasmine denies having it. FanFiction *You Belong with Me, by SunriseHorseForever Aceyn Aceyn is the currently canon pairing of Alex Millington and Graceyn Stone. They have been dating since March 15, 2012, and love each other deeply. A lot of Graceyn's updates are about Alex, as showing that she loves him a lot. Alex loves Graceyn too, but is afraid to show it in public. PDA! Loljk. It is unknown if they've kissed or not yet, but they probably will sometime. xD They already kissed onscreen one time, while they were getting ice cream. Fanfiction *Tears of Gold by SunriseHorseForever *Ours by SunriseHorseForever *Last Kiss by SunriseHorseForever *The Great Untitled Aceyn Fic by OneAndOnly0208 Anceyn Anceyn is the pairing of Andrew Salvatore and Graceyn Stone. It is just a brother/sister relationship. Andrew is dating Katherine Wilson while Graceyn is dating Alex Millington. Although it might look misleading, they treat each other just as siblings. Malex Malex is the pairing of Alex Millington and Mary Grace York. It is just a friendship, although Jasmine Wilson and Denise Wilson like to say it's romantic. Both share slight feelings toward each other, but remain as friends, afraid one of them does not feel the same way. Fanfiction *Love Story,Malex Fanfic by Eternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl Malexyn Malexyn is the tri-pairing of Mary Grace York, Alex Millington, and Graceyn Stone. There's not much to say about this, except that they're great friends and they love each other equally. Fanfiction *Teardrops on My Guitar- Malexyn Songfic, by Songbird341 Dasmine Dasmine is the pairing of Denise Wilson and Jasmine Wilson. It is strictly a sisterly relationship only. Jasmine and Denise are both sisters and are very protective of one another. Denise and Jasmine are both best friends. Denise often gets jealous of Jasmine with others because she wants to stay close to her sister always, Jasary Jasary is the strictly friendship pairing of Jasmine Wilson and Mary Grace York. They are best friends, and enjoy to torture each other, like saying that Jazz likes Austin and Mary likes Alex- which Mary doesn't, but oh well. Katheyn Katheyn is the friendship pairing of Graceyn Stone and Katherine Wilson. They are close friends. Kath is most often seen visiting Graceyn's lair, and they love going to Nozu together. Matherine Matherine is the friendship pairing of Katherine Wilson and Mary Grace York. They are very close friends, and often go to Nozu and hang out together. And, Mary Grace even plans to take Kath horseback riding one day, 'cuz Mary loves it, and she heard Kath likes it too. xD Karly Karly is the friendship pairing of Katherine Wilson and Carly Agron. They are best/close friends, and they go horseback riding together all the time. They both trust each other a lot, and became friends instantly because their personalities click. Emarly Emarly is the friendship pairing of Carly Agron and Emily Bailey. The two are good friends, and love hanging out together, most frequently at Nozu. They met each other at Emily's birthday party,and they both look a lot like Glee characters/actresses. Damelia Damelia is the relationship between Darien Shields and Amelia Jenkinson. The pairing are madly in love and are always together.They are never seen apart.Normally go to Nozu and eat. They met at their old school. Zemily Zemily is the pairing of Zachary Aistrop and Emily Bailey. They have been officially dating since April 3, 2012 and are in looove. They will forever be together. They are often seen going to Nozu, and Zach really understands Em I guess. They used to be great friends, but they now are best friends. Now that they have broken up, they are no longer best friends, but are on good terms. They had their first kiss at Emily's birthday party around March 19, 2012. Kanthony Kanthony is the relationship of Kathryn Everdeen and Anthony Martiano. They've been dating since March 28th, 2012. Katy's the only person Anthony will hug. The pairing's even cuter because they're opposites. Kandrew Kandrew is the romantic pairing of Kath and Drew. They've been dating since April 7, 2012 and are in looove. They're both slightly possessive over each other, because Drew knows Kath's friends with a lot of guys, and they make sure they're aware of each other's plans. xD Drew is Kath's first boyfriend, and Kath's Drew's first girlfriend. They've known each other for ages and been best friends forever. This pairing represents Damon/Elena from The Vampire Diaries. Alichelle Alichelle is the friendship pairing of Alicia and Rachelle. The two of them are best friends and hang out a lot, as well as stalking other people's relationships, especially Denyan. Rachelle has also admitted that Alicia is her favourite Vega. Alicia has said that she loves Rachelle on several occasions. They both love purple and blue. Grachelle Grachelle is the friendship pairing of Graceyn and Rachelle. They have been friends for ageeeeeeeeeeees, and hang out a lot and stuff. Amelisa Amelisa is the friendship pairing between Amelia and Elizabeth.They have been friends all their life. Menie Menie is the romantic pairing of Matt and Genie. They've been dating since New Years', 2012, when they kissed to ring in the new year. They weren't always friends; at first, Genie hated Matt, thinking he was cocky and aggravating. But time passed and they began to fall in love. They argue often, a sign of their very-different personalities, but they really do love each other. Genie always tests out Matt's "cooking", and reviews... usually negatively. Fanfiction *I'm Not Sick - Songbird341 Jamstin Jamstin is the romantic pairing of Jamie and Austin. They first met when Jamie was just new to the school, and Jamie was instantly attracted to him, and she told him. They hung out quite a bit, before Jamie asked Austin if they wanted to go out, and Austin told Jamie he was just the girl on his mind and that he was thinking of asking her out. Adrianthony Adrianthony is the STRICTLY brotherly/friendship pairing of Adrian and Anthony. They are technically stepbrothers since they live together, and their parents are married. Adrian has been trying to get Anthony to adjust to his casual, "chicos before chickas", anti-girl lifestyle, but Anthony refuses every time. They are best friends, although they have more then their share of differences. One time, Sydney, Anthony's little sister accused the two of being in a secret gay relationship. Which is, of course, not true. Menevieve Menevieve is the strictly friendship pairing of Genevieve and Mary. They are both singers/songwriters and are good friends. They are often seen in the Asphalt Cafe together, and Genie ships Mary with Alex (Malex). Mary also frequently calls Genie 'Gen'. Jakelle Jakelle 'is the strictly friendship pairing of Jake Little and Rachelle Carla Redford. They have known each other for a few years, because Jake was one of Rachelle's ex-boyfriend's friends. Becase of this fact, they are strictly friends, and Rachelle calls Jake her "actually straight, gay best friend". Jakoebe ' '''Jakoebe '''is the friendship pairing of Jake Little and Phoebe Adams. Phoebe was the first friend Jake made at the school, and they continue to be close friends. Jake and Phoebe's boyfriend don't get along, but Jake likes to rub in the fact that the reason Liam doesn't like them hanging out is because he doesn't trust her, but they both insist there is nothing going on between them, even despite Jake's flirty nature. They also play two characters who fall in love in a play. And it is hinted that Jake has a crush on Phoebe, however, he doesn't act upon it. PhoeBAM! PhoeBAM! is the romantic pairing of Phoebe Adams and Liam Cook. Add all the 'relationship describing' here because I SERIOUSLY don't know what to add. And yes, you idiots, it's PhoeBAM! not Phoebam. Abitricia Abitricia is the friendship pairing of Abigail Lockwood and Patricia Ellerbee. They look a lot like characters from TVD (which is an amazing and incredible show, BTW). This is a strictly friendship pairing. They've been best friends for fifteen years, so they probably beat your friendship record. If you ship this romantically you're a perv. They're both similar in personality quirks and such. They're both brave, sarcastic, etc. Phoeverly Phoeverly is the friendship pairing of Phoebe Adams and Waverly Channing. They have been friends for a long time, and Phoebe is shown to be very excited when Waverly arrived at HA and Phoebe helped Waverly with a problem. Kathcia Kathcia is the friendship pairing of Katherine Wilson and Patricia Ellerbee. They also look like characters from TVD (Patricia - Rebekah|Kath - Elena/Katherine) They both have similar because they are both dark, brave, and daring. Abirine Abirine is the friendship pairing of Katherine Wilson and Abigail Lockwood. They characters they look like from the show Vampire Diaries are also best friends. Abigail and Katherine are best friends, and get along so well because they have similar personalities and such. Kathabicia Kathabicia is the tri-pairing of Katherine Wilson, Abigail Lockwood, and Patricia Ellerbee. Once again, they all look like characters from The Vampire Diaries, which is a beautiful and amazing show. Obviously, Grace typed this. They are all the best of friends because they have similar personalities so they get along so well. They often go to each other's houses or Nozu. Kashton Kashton is the pairing of Katherine Wilson and Ashton Parker. It is no longer canon, uh huh, hear that world? It was canon because Kath's boyfriend left for a month or something. They describe their relationship as "a long story" and it's quite complex, but overall, they like each other. They broke up. Jana Jana is the pairing of Hana Cho and Jack Lawson. It's was canon but they broke up at Caroline Lockwood's party. Why was it canon exactly? Well it was freaking adorable! And, they were just awesome, and yeah. Their relationship is, well, it's not complicated. It's just really cute. Well all in all, they'll probably end up being high school sweet hearts and get married and pop out 7 kids, yeah. Category:Characters Category:Content